This application seeks continuation support for the Division of Cancer Control within the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center. This office (1) provides administrative/management capabilities to carry out planning and evaluation functions for the development of outreach activities in this Center's service area (with particular emphasis on the complex and highly populated metropolis of Los Angeles); (2) interfaces all planning and program development with the vast resources available through the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center and its affiliated institutions; and (3) provides support to programs now ready for community implementation and coordination for others now under development. While interest in and emphasis on all aspects of cancer control are included, there is particular emphasis placed on cancer prevention and rehabilitation.